Trans fun
by Viola Flame
Summary: Yami and Mikan play around. Yuri-ness


**Some Trans fun **

**Chapter 1: sleepover with Mikan **

**(A/N: thought this would be fun to write, so I wrote it I hope you all enjoy, I will be changing some of Yami's trans power abilities and Celine's powder power, If want to know more read on…..)**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own To love ru/ To love ru darkness**

It was another usual day at the Yuuki residence, Lala had used one her inventions to turn Rito into a girl again, but this time he can't be changed back, so he will have to live out the rest of life as Riko. Even through all the chaos that all was happened Mikan decided to hold a sleepover for all the girls so that Riko can get used to being a girl.

Yami rang the bell and heard a Mikan voice coming from inside. Yami couldn't understand how just hearing her voice seemed to make feel happy. Mikan opened the door, "Yami-chan you're late, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come", Mikan finished by giving her friend a hug, when Mikan let go Yami said, "I had to stop off to by some Tayaki" she said showing the bag held in her hair. "Okay, come inside everyone's here I was just about to finish making dinner" Mikan to her hand and walk with her into the living room where greetings were exchanged amongst them.

Mikan left Yami to talk with the others as she went to finish the salad. As she was cutting the vegetables she saw Celine playing by the fridge, "Celine-chan do you want something from the fridge?" after she said that Mikan was shocked as Celine jumped into the fridge and before she could reach her Celine had already drunk about half a bottle of coke. Mikan was terrified of what was going to happen next, but that soon vanished from her mind as Celine blew her powder straight at Mikan, a little flower appeared on her head and Mikan went back to finishing the salad and felt a heat inside begin to grow.

Back in the living room everyone was playing around and Yami was using her trans-fists to hit Riko while Kotegawa was holding her skirt down while shouting out shameless acts, but all the activity died down when they saw Celine come walking in holding the coke bottle, but before anyone could respond she drank the other half of the coke, the horrified looks from everyone in the room were quickly replaced with blushes as Celine's powder hit them.

All they girls except Yami went after Riko and began playing with her breasts and taking off her clothes causing her to moan out. Mikan came in holding the salad, but was not shocked to see everyone attacking Riko, but what did surprise her was that Yami wasn't. Yami saw Mikan enter the room and a blush played across her face as she began walking to her not looking at her. "Yami-chan is everything okay", Mikan said noticing the zombie like way her friend was approaching her, but she didn't get a reply. Mikan was a little worried now because it seemed that every step Yami took to her made her head spin. Mikan blinked as she was tackled to ground and held their by Yami's trans-hands. "Yami-chan stop this isn't right we shouldn't" Mikan said trying to resist her own urges for the girl. "Mikan I can't stop, I…I love you, and it's not the flower, all it did was help me make sense of my true feelings", as Yami said this the flower fell off of her head and Mikan realised what Yami was saying was true, the powder that Celine shots doesn't create feelings that isn't there, it just helps us understand what we already feel, coming to this terms with this she gave in. Mikan through arms around Yami and kissed her, Yami was shocked at first but soon began kissing back with even more passion. They felt the heat within them grow the more they kissed, it felt as if just kissing would give them an orgasm.

Mikan was the one to break the kiss, panting and gasping for as she didn't want her first orgasm with the one she loved to just be from the lips, she wanted to make every part of Yami hers, "Yami-chan I love you to!" she hugged Yami tighter. "Mikan could you… please call me by my name" Yami said as her face became a light crimson. Mikan stood up and took her hand "Come with me… Yami" Yami smiled as she rose to meet Mikan and soon they where rushing out of the room leaving Riko to fend for herself. When they stopped moving Yami realised they were in Mikan's room, Yami was looking around the room until she saw Mikan sit on her bed with her arms spread wide "Yami I want you to make me yours." Yami didn't hesitate as she launched at Mikan again, she put her hands on Mikan's breast through her clothes as she kissed breaking it off shortly after it started, "Mikan do you want bigger boobs" Yami asked staring at her lover underdeveloped breasts. "Don't stare… yeah of course I want bigger ones but that's got not noting to do with what were doing now" Mikan said hoping this would end the chat about her breasts and lead to more kissing and other things. Yami sat up straddling Mikan but her hand never left her breast, "Mikan I will show you something I've never shown anyone else about my trans abilities" after saying that Mikan clothes were shredded leaving her in the nude and Yami's hand making direct contact with Mikan's breast. Mikan couldn't understand it at first as she saw her breasts begin to grow to small B cup almost the same as Yami's, "My ability doesn't only allow me change my physical state but it can also change someone else's as long I touch there skin directly, though it's not the same as Lala's invention that changed Yuuki Rito, my ability only amplifies what's already there, though I can duplicate any part of the body I'm touching, for example if I turn your nipples in to clits" after saying that Mikan felt her nipples heat up, after that Yami bit down on her nipple and it sent a shock wave of pleasure gushing straight to her head, "Your nipples now have the same sensation induction as your clit, because they have become clits." Yami said before making her own clothes disappear. "Mikan how does it feel?" Yami asked sucking Mikan's right nipple, "It feels great Yami, it feels so good" Mikan said in between pants of ecstasy. "Mikan I'll make you feel even better, I read in a book that if you rub a girl here she feel great pleasure" Yami said as her hand made its way down to Mikan's wet pussy and began rubbing it slowly, and all Mikan could do was shudder as she felt her core inside heat up begging for release. "Yami I'm cuming… I'm CUMING" Mikan shouted as she experienced an earth shattering orgasm.

"Yami that was amazing" "Mikan that was only the beginning" Yami said as Mikan watched her touch her pussy, and Mikan felt that same heat she felt when Yami turned her nipples into clits, and then Mikan knew what Yami was doing, "Yami stop I won't be able to handle that much pleas-" she was cut of as she felt something thick enter her pussy, the pain of her hymen being broken lasted but a second before a mass of pleasure flushed into her mind, "Yami.. (pant)… what exactly.. (pant).. did you do to me…mmm" Mikan could barely think straight as the pleasure of what she knew now was Yami's hair that was transed into a metal dildo was making her climax coming quickly. "I made your pussy walls into clits, and I did the same to me" Yami said causing Mikan to pay attention to her lover, as Mikan watched Yami was sending a similar trans-dildo into herself, "Mikan I'm gonna cum, lets cum together" Mikan couldn't reply as the dildo thrusts increased to a level that all she could think about was her pussy. And with one final scream from both, they climaxed squirting all over each other.

"Mikan I love you so much, can we do it one more time" Yami asked as her lips were inches away from Mikan's lips. "Yes we can" Mikan said before bringing her lover into a very heated and passionate kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as it thrashed around in their mouths.

They broke the kiss, and Yami took a step back from Mikan. Mikan watched as Yami transed her hair into a 20 inch double-dildo with bumps on its sides. Mikan knew that she wouldn't be able to last long but she still want Yami to feel good, so she spread her pussy lips welcoming the dildo. Yami understanding what she had to do shoved 10 inches of dildo into Mikan, which cause her lover to almost cum from the sensation the bumps gave her pussy-clit walls, "Mikan are you okay?" "Yes I'm find please don't stop".

Yami got onto of Mikan and placed the other ended of the dildo at her entrance, she rubbed the tip of it against her wet pussy causing her to whimper as the shocks of ecstasy were sent through her body, "Mikan I'm putting it in, please watch as I put this toy into my slutty pussy that only belongs to you" Mikan smiled at those last words as she watched her lover become one with her. Yami almost came just from the penetration but pushed it back and began bouncing on the dildo pushing into both of their pussies at the same time. After ten minutes of this and many close orgasm that were pushed back by the two who wanted to enjoy more, they were coming to their limit, "Yami I can't hold it in anymore" "I can't hold in to Mikan, lets cum together one last time" they embraced each other as they sped up, Yami made the dildo vibrate causing them to moan out each others name, and with one final thrust them came, their love juices stain the bed sheets even more. They pulled the dildo out and brought it to their mouths as they licked and sucked their love juices off of it, when it was 'clean' they kissed again tasting the flavour of their mixed love juices.

They laid in each others arms until they fell asleep.

**(A/N: so I think that turned out well, don't know if there'll be more chapters, but anyway if you like my writing and are a Naruto fan you should check out my other story)**

'**Love hurts, and causes heartache but that's what makes it beautiful, when you find that one person to share the hurt and heartaches with'**


End file.
